


Tingia Alternates Version 2

by AlyaRose



Series: Tingia [3]
Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Magic, alternate version
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-15
Updated: 2019-03-15
Packaged: 2019-11-18 12:39:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18120908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlyaRose/pseuds/AlyaRose
Summary: An early version of Tingia that didn’t quite take the story where I wanted it to go but is still interesting.Splits off in chapter 4





	Tingia Alternates Version 2

**Author's Note:**

> Splits off in chapter 4. Makes more sense if Tingia is read first. This version is the one I went the farthest with before deciding that it wasn't quite right. So far this is the only version that the villain shows up in. Hope you enjoy!

Roy felt the eyes of the team on him as he offered to sit with Artemis for a while. He knew that they thought it was strange but he wanted to be close to his sister and take care of her. Of course he couldn’t tell them that any more than he could tell them that what he really wanted to do was to try and heal Artemis. To do so he would have to tell them who he really was and he really didn’t want to deal with the questions that would raise if he didn’t have to. Instead of telling them any of that he said, “I’ll sit with her for a while, it’s the least I can do after being such a jerk for so long. You guys need a break anyway.”   
After a long pause in which Roy knew that they had a mental conversation, they agreed leaving him alone with Artemis.  
Roy sat next to Artemis holding her hand to tell her that she wasn’t alone. Roy let his senses heighten from that of a human to what he was truly capable of and listened carefully to be sure that no one was close enough to interrupt what he was about to try doing. Just when he had decided that it would be safe to start he heard the computer announce the arrival of Black Canary and Green Arrow. Roy paused, something about that didn’t seem quite right but he couldn’t remember what.   
Then he remembered, it was September 1st, Oliver never ever did anything on the 1st of September. Roy prepared himself to protect Artemis as he came to the conclusion that ‘Green Arrow’ must be someone or something else pretending to be their mentor to get at the Tingia. He listened as Dinah asked Miss Martian to link their minds with Artemis’s, it was a common enough request, after all it was the easiest way to communicate with Artemis, but Roy refused to take any chances and used his own power to carefully slip into Artemis’s mind forming a shield to protect her from any mental attacks. The shield would allow communication between Artemis and those Miss Martian linked but nothing else. It would also, hopefully, be undetectable to the young Martian unless Artemis was attacked mentally. It would also let him know what was said.  
As they finally entered, he pretended that he hadn’t known that they were coning. Roy watched Green Arrow very carefully alert for any sign that his suspicions were correct and this was not his mentor but someone else, someone whose only desire was to hurt the Tingia and steal or prevent her from getting her now budding power.   
Roy was so focused on evaluating Green Arrow that he hadn’t been paying attention to the mental conversation, he turned his attention back to it when Artemis gasped aloud at something that had been said.   
*Really?* She asked.  
*Really. We thought maybe after all that happened but a DNA test confirmed it.* Dinah answered  
*I don’t know what to say* Artemis said starting to weep.  
*Then say nothing* Oliver said as he scooped her up from her bed and into his arms, holding her in his lap like a child when he sat back down.  
They were both crying now and Roy was puzzled and worried. Green Arrow was the real Oliver but what had he told Artemis? Roy was mentally kicking himself for not paying attention. Suddenly Dinah grabbed his arm and dragged him out of the room, Roy tried to fight her but she was strong. Listening to what she was saying he realized that she had just put him up against Miss Martian, Zatanna, and Superboy in a training session. Right as he realized this she said, “Begin.” As the three of them attacked him he dad to focus all of his attention on fighting them without giving away his real secret ID.  
By the time he got away from the training Oliver and Artemis were gone. As he searched he hoped that they had gone to Gotham or Star City where Artemis’s first protectors could keep an eye on her.  
***

Artemis and Oliver were headed to Oliver’s apartment from the Zeta when Oliver heard a shout. Turning he saw a small cloud of Black mist headed towards them, putting Artemis behind him he watched it trying to decide what to do about it. Then he was shoved to the ground by what looked like a large cloud of black mist appearing out of nowhere. Oliver dazedly watched as it grabbed for Artemis even as someone else pulled her away. A boy put himself between the mist and Artemis; he held a short sword at the ready. Oliver tried to get up to help but he found that no matter how much he thought and tried to get up he couldn’t make his body respond, he could only watch as the boy fought against the mist.  
After a time the boy seemed to be tiring, he stumbled and the mist grabbed him for a moment before letting him crumple to the ground unconscious or dead Oliver couldn’t tell. The mist touched Artemis and she screaked, loud enough to rival a Canary Cry. It was the last thing Oliver heard before blacking out.  
***  
As Roy exited the Zeta the first thing he heard was what he could have sworn was a Canary Cry or, he had heard his uncles describe it but had never heard it himself, the scream of a Tingia. He ran as fast as he could desperate to stop whatever was hurting his little sister. He didn’t pause when he saw the dark wraith but channeled the anger that exploded inside him into an attack. He blasted the wraith away from Artemis. Roy kept up a steady stream of magic until the wraith dissipated. Roy grabbed Artemis who was still screaming and unaware that he was including Oliver and the boy in his spell teleported to safety before the creator of the wraith could show up.  
***  
The three who had been training earlier were enjoying their free time while the others trained when what sounded like Clack Canary’s cry echoed through the cave. They rushed to the training room in time to see the last of a fading white glow and a young man with blond hair collapse to the ground unconscious and Artemis also crumple- her scream changing to loud sobs as she curled in on herself. Canary was the first to recover from her shock and started giving orders to the team to first check all four people for injury and them to transport them to the infirmary.  
***  
Roy awoke slowly at first with a headache he knew only came when he over used his magic, then remembering what had happened he snapped to alertness and sat up only to be stopped by a firm pair of arms. Looking at the person restraining him, he saw it was Zatanna. He pushed her away and got up anyway. Slowly, he walked over to where Canary and Megan tried to help a still sobbing Artemis. Speaking aloud even as he put the words into her mind he said, “Artemis Tingia, swash. Tei swash. Lu hal heaen tei.” (Artemis Tingia, Safe. You’re Safe. Let me heal you)  
She tentively held out her arm and uncurled reveling two black hand prints one on her arm the other on her chest right above her heart. Roy closed his eyes, he couldn’t heal it with the amount of magic he had at present and by the time he had enough power it might be too late to heal her. Getting an idea he opened his eyes and turned, “Zatanna, if I guided you would you be able to perform a healing?” he asked the young magician.  
“Um maybe, I’ve never done anything like that before and I don’t know how.” She answered.  
“You can speak English?” Wally asked stupidly.   
Roy ignored the speedster and said, “I can guide you in what needs to be dome but the Tingia needs to be healed before this gets any worse.”  
“Don’t you have your own magic? Why don’t you do it yourself?” again asked stupidly by Wally.  
“Normally I would but I’m not the Lady. I can’t destroy a wraith and teleport four people, then still have enough power to perform a major healing on someone whose essence is being destroyed as we speak.” Roy snapped at him.  
“Sorry.” Muttered Wally as Zatanna said, “Tell me what needs to be done.”  
“Ok, every one step back, Zatanna come here.” He ordered.  
Roy placed Zatanna’s hands on top of the black prints and told her to push her magic into Artemis and say “Heaen”, focusing all her thoughts on healing Artemis.  
Zatanna did as she was told and everyone watched anxiously for something to happen, then under Zatanna’s hands the prints glowed white and vanished. Artemis swayed for a moment then fell forward in a faint. Zatanna startled caught her and asked, “Did I do something wrong?”  
Roy considered or a moment before answering, “No, you did that just right it just had a slightly different result than expected. Artemis will be fine when she wakes up.”  
“What was that spell you Zatanna use? I have never heard such a short spell for healing before.” Kaldur asked.  
“It wasn’t a spell. The type of magic I had her use requires only thoughts to shape it. I simply had her say the word ‘heal’ because she is used to using spells to shape her magic. She would have had the same result if she had just focused her thoughts and said nothing.”  
“So ‘Heaen’ means ‘heal’?” Zatanna asked.  
“Yes”  
“In what language?” asked Wally.  
“In the language of my and Artemis’s people  
“Who are your people?” Kaldur asked.  
“We are known by many names, the most accurate is ‘Children of the Lady’, but some of the more common are ‘Elie’ or ‘Elves’.”  
“You’re an Elf?” Wally asked skeptically.   
“I have kept my true nature hidden since I came of age and chose to live among humans. I took a new name and used my magic to change my looks.”  
“What is your name?” Black Canary asked  
“You don’t recognize me?” Roy asked confused  
“Belen.”  
“How do you know my real name? This is the first time I’ve been out of my disguise in three years.”  
“What name did name did you expect me to know you by?”  
“Roy, Speedy, Red Arrow. My human identity.”  
“What?”  
“All superheroes have a secret ID. Some have more than one.” As he spoke Megan gasped in surprise. He looked at her and asked, “What?”  
“Your hair! It just turned red, you’re not blond anymore.”  
“Oh, so it has, good now I can wake Oliver and Alwoad.” He said changing the subject and walking over to them. Scanning them quickly he turned his attention to a leather bag next to the boy who he called Alwoad. Finding a small bottle in the bag he grinned evilly. Holding it under Alwoad’s nose he unstopped it. Alwoad awoke instantly, gagging and trying to push the bottle away. Roy stoppered it as Alwoad said, “Wakeflower. I still say that is just a cruel joke of your uncle. Is the Tingia…?”  
“She is safe.” Roy pointed to Artemis.  
While Alwoad got up and walked over to her, Roy unstopped the small vial again this time under Oliver’s nose. Oliver’s reaction was violent retching. After Roy closed the bottle, Oliver gasped for air as he asked, “What was that?”  
“Wakeflower, a very cruel but effective wake up potion created by my uncle. The headache you have is the result of being on the receiving end of a Tingia screaming.”  
“A Tingia scream?... never mind I don’t think I want to know. Is Artemis alright?”  
“She’s fine, or will be when she wakes up anyway.”  
“Speaking of her waking up…” Alwoad started.  
“No”  
“Aww come on Belen, I want a little revenge for her constantly disappearing on me.”  
“No”  
“Do you know how hard it is to protect someone who bounces all over the country on a daily basis?”  
“No”  
“Please.”  
“Fine.” Roy sighed and handed over the bottle of wakeflower.  
Alwoad grinned and opened it about 2 feet away from Artemis, nothing happened. He moved it a little closer, still nothing. He put it about 6 inches from her nose, still nothing. He looked at Belen in confusion, “Why isn’t it working?”  
Before Roy could answer Miss M asked, “Don’t you have to put it under her nose?”  
“NO!” Alwoad exclaimed even as Roy said, “Yes.”  
“Why? Won’t that burn her sinuses?” Alwoad asked.  
“It won’t because she is bound. For now treat her as if she was human.”  
“She’s bound?!” Alwoad squeaked alarmed.  
“What does that mean?” Canary asked slightly concerned by Alwoads tone.  
“Bad news, when she is unbound that is.” Alwoad replied  
“Ok, but what does it mean?”  
“It means that her true nature is hidden making her for all intents and purposes human.”   
“Wait a minute Roy, are you saying that Artemis isn’t human?” Oliver exclaimed.  
“You hadn’t caught on to that yet?”  
“How is she not human? She’s my daughter!”  
“What! How? My sister is your daughter? You are favored by the Lady?”  
“Your sister?!”  
“Artemis Tingia is my sister. The current Lady is unusual because she had only two children. Story goes that she tried to live as a human and had only one favored one. You were her favored one?”  
“Who is this ‘Lady’ you keep referring to?” Black Canary asked.  
“The Lady of the Light, my mother, Mira.”  
“Your Mother was named Mira? Roy, what? Please someone explain.” Oliver asked very confused.  
“Oliver, Roy is Belen. He has been in disguise for 3 years.” Black Canary explained.  
“Belen? Why didn’t you tell me?”  
Before he could say more a quiet voice behind them asked, “Ollie? Is someone there? Megan? Anyone?” Artemis had awakened.  
Oliver and Belen both grabbed one of her hands, Belen saying into her mind “It’s alright we’re here, you’re not alone”  
“What a touching family reunion, but fate would have the line of the Lady dead.” Came a mocking voice from the doorway. Turning they saw Dr. Fate coming towards them.  
“Stand away, my quarrel is not with you it is only with the young Tingia who has escaped death to many times.” Nabo warned.  
“You, a Lord of the Light, you’re trying to kill the Tingia?” Belen asked in disbelief.  
“I shouldn’t have had to do it myself; the wraith, the explosion, or any number of the other little accidents I arranged should have done it. Now stand away.” He used his power to push everyone away and then to hold them where they stood.  
As he approached Artemis, Alwoad broke free and rushed to attack Nabo only to be thrown into the wall by more magic.  
Raising a long knife he stabbed down into her chest only to have the knife shatter just before it could touch her body. Nabo cursed as a white glow came from within Artemis and quickly grew in size and strength. It propelled Artemis to her feet. When it got to the point where it was almost too bright to look at, the light erupted out of Artemis towards Nabo, forcing him to his knees. As the light continued to press on him, his helmet began to first crack and then splinter before completely dissolving into the light. Once the helmet was gone the glow quickly faded to reveal Artemis standing over three others, the magician Zatara, another man, and a woman. Although the spell holding everyone in place was gone, for a few moments everyone was too stunned to move.  
Belen was the first to react rushing forward even as Artemis asked, “What…what just happened?”  
“It’s your birthday. Are you all right?” He answered and asked.  
“I’m fine, really confused but fine.”  
“Sit down.” Belen told her before he moved to tie up the unknown man.  
That opened the door to everyone else’s reactions; Oliver went to the unconscious woman, Zatanna went to her father, Black Canary went to Alwoad, and the rest of the team went to Artemis.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. Please Review.


End file.
